Courtly Affairs
by Shameless69
Summary: The year is 1517 in the Royal Wizarding court of King Lucious the Third. The court is filled with politics, discussion and meetings. But only on the surface. Smut / lemon.


_Hangings always got the men in such a frenzy._

_Apparently being so close to all that death made them horny as hell. And horny was just how I like my men. Hot and ready to go. Now many women will gasp and be shocked by my apparent lack of morals. But that's just because they never have a man between their thighs to ease their stresses; because they're just bitter that I keep men coming back to fuck me again and again, while their precious beds stay cold and empty._

_You've probably guessed that I'm a whore. But I'm not some common slut that pulls up their skirts up and raise their legs above their head in the village pub, half asleep while man after man comes through to pleasure themselves. I am a proper mistress- I give them every desire they ever had and then some. I know how to do things that men haven't even dared to ask their precious wives to do. _

_My list of customers is impressive enough, but of the most notable are Duke Severus and the King himself. Now most believe King Malfoy to be a greedy and protective man, I know differently. He loves to share. Especially me. I have very few needs in this world and my profession keeps me with enough sex, fine clothes and jewels to last me to the end of my days._

_When I had first come to court all those years ago in 1513, never in my wildest imagination had I imagined what would come. But I learned quickly who I was and what I could do._

_Who am I? I am Jazzelle DuPont. And I am a whore._

As Jazz entered the reception hall of the court's palace she was greeted by splendour to which she was accustomed of course, but before she could cross the threshold of the marble entrance someone grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her behind one of the vast velvet curtains that lined the hall. Standing behind the curtain you could easily be seen if anyone cared to pull it away from the wall. But no one ever did because of what goes on behind; though only the most adventurous of couples ever do more than kiss behind them.

As she turned to view her captor, she caught a glimpse of long blonde hair flashing ahead of her as the man drew her deeper into the darkness of the hidden pass behind the curtains of the reception hall. She could hear the music from the dancing and the laughter of the people celebrating the death of the hated enemy who had swung only that day.

Her lips curled up into a smile. Out of all the men she'd ever had, the King, Lucious had always been her favourite.

He finally stopped and pulled her to his chest.

"How did you like my gift my sweet?" he whispered to her, while running his hands down her back towards her bum.

She didn't respond at first, leaning into his body as cupped his hands around both cheeks and squeezed them firmly, pulling them apart ever so slightly, kneading their tender flesh between his hands.

She whimpered at his touch. She was already horny, but his touch had escalated the heat between her thighs, making her moan.

"Shall I show you?" she asked, huskily.

He smirked and leaned against the wall.

She knelt down before him, undoing the ties of his codpiece and ripping down his hose and pants with urgency.

His cock sprang up, ready to be taken.

She started slow. Opening her mouth and taking in the very smallest amount of him, swirling her tongue around the tip.

He groaned and closed his eyes as she took more and more of him into her mouth. She moved faster and faster, bobbing her head as he gripped her hair.

She lifted up one hand to cup one of his balls in her hand and he started panting even harder.

After a few moments she let her teeth lightly graze his huge throbbing member and he exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed every drop that he had released into her mouth before giggling and standing up, retying his pants for him.

"Shall we to the party?" she asked, "that should tide you over for a little while at least."

"Perhaps", he smirked, his cockiness returning, "but first".

And with that he grabbed her and roughly pushed her against the stone wall. She gasped as he ducked under her massive skirts.

He gently let his hands slide up her thighs, never putting enough pressure to satisfy her. Her breath was coming fast and heaving her breasts against her corset.

He slowly, painfully made it up towards her pussy. When he finally reached it he suddenly and unexpectedly plunged two fingers deep inside her, using his other hand to rub quick circles on her clit.

The unexpected assault caused her to cry out. She didn't care who heard.

He thrust his fingers in and out quickly, with no rest. The onslaught of pleasure was too much and she tried to push him away, but there was no use, he was too strong. His fingers continued to plunge rapidly into her again and again. Finally she could take it no more and she came, her juices running all down his hand. But he did not stop,.

She wimpered and tried to push him away, so she could recover, but before she could even try she was cumming again, toes curling, her hands curled into fists in his hair.

But he had not yet had enough. Pulling down his pants he brought out his erect cock once more.

She took one look at his bulging erection and whimpered. She didn't think she could stand any more, her muscles were so tired from the onslaught of his ministrations.

But he had other plans. He pushed up her skirts and teased her opening with his cock and she giggled, before he plunged into her.

She never seemed to get used to his size.

It took her a moment to adjust, and he started pumping in and out of her. His pace was so rapid that she felt close to the edge almost immediately. She wrapped both legs around his hips and held him tightly, her arms around his neck. She pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could as he relentlessly pounded into her. The force was so great that he leaned into the wall as blow after blow came into her.

Finally she could take it no longer and she came, her muscles clamping up around him. As soon as he felt her orgasm his followed shortly thereafter.

He leaned his arms against the wall, the two of them gasping for breath, her legs still wrapped tightly around him as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Well this certainly has been an interesting start to the night" he whispered in her ear.


End file.
